A oneshot drabble based on a dream I had a few nights ago
by PaintingColours
Summary: Okay, in the actual dream we had me in the role of Finland here, and my friend ShooterSim off YouTube as Sweden and a bunch of my classmates in the role of Hetalias chars, but I changed them to the actual chars since anyone who reads this doesn't know who those dudes are. Genre still no idea. Enjoy!


Ok so... This is sort of explaining a dream I had. It was actually me being Finland and people I know in the role of Hetalia characters, but I changed it to the actual characters for this. Sealand and Finland are Nyotalia by the way.

* * *

It started off as a Warrior Cat's battle, then sort of merged into the Hetalia characters having a massive playfight with acting and things. I remember swiping Russia, on the cheek. He started chasing me with his pipe so I, Finland, retreated to the front yard, where somebody was yelling, "Come in here Nordic Five! Where are you Nordic Five?!" and Belarus came and said to me; "Cue Finland and Finny!" So I told her Finland and Finny were the same person: me. Finny is Finland's nickname. Then I legged it up the stairs and onto the roof, where it was snowing quite heavily, unlike the top and bottom yard.

The other four Nordics were lying on the floor, out cold and also with amnesia, so I got them all stood up and brushed the snow off their uniforms. I started by explaining who we were. "I am Finland," I told them. "I am your friend." They nodded simultaneously, slow like zombies, and it hurt my heart to see them like this. I went over to Sweden. "You're Sweden," I told him, and he believed me. "You and I are very close, and we have a dog called Hanatamago and an adopted daughter; Sealand. And, well... You call me your wife and I-" I cut myself off. I was about to say I denied myself of being in that sort of relation to him.

But then I realized, I loved Sweden, and I did want that sort of relation to him. "And I love you," I finished. He believed me, and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "I l've you, m'wife." He told me, I almost cried. He remembered everything. Suddenly, a tiny white dog came bouncing up to us; I almost didn't see her in the snow. She dropped a pair of glasses(Which she'd been carrying) at my feet; I plucked them from the snow and slid them onto Sweden's nose, and told him they were his. I kissed him and moved over to Norway.

"You're Norway, and this is yours," I told him, and slid the cross barrette into his hair, which for some reason was identical to my necklace. "You try to get Iceland to call you his older brother, and Denmark calls you his 'best buddy', but he pisses you off." He nodded. "Denmark, you love to drink and party and you are part of the Awesome Trio. You piss Norway -well, pretty much everyone- off." I picked up his over-sized axe and gave it to him. "You show off your axe sometimes," I found his little hat and put it on his head.

"It looks like a ladies' hat," Norway remarked. "Oh, shut up Norgie, you're the one with hair clips!" Denmark said sourly. Truth be told – it did look like a ladies' hat.

"And Iceland," I said as Mr. Puffin flew onto his shoulder and sprayed insults at everyone. I tied the white ribbon around his collar. "You almost always refuse to call Norway big brother. You can be a tsundere, and you love licorice." I told him. He nodded hand told his puffin to shut the hell up.

They were all revising what I'd told them, wondering whether to believe me or not. Then it hit them like a ball of air, Denmark actually staggering a couple feet back then falling into a snowdrift. They got their memories back, and started arguing like normal. Then Denmark sat up and yelled;

"Dude, we should go home and party all night to celebrate losing our memories then regaining them! Aw yeah, this is gonna be so epic!" Denmark yelled, and got strangled by Norway. (Norway doesn't like parties, and if Denmark is there then alcohol will be there.) Iceland sat down in the snow and sighed.

A young girl in a sailor outfit rushed up to me. "Sealand!" I squeaked as she leapt into my arms. "Mamma! Papa!" She yelled. Sweden, Sealand and I all shared a warm, loving hug. Denmark laughed. Then I woke up.

* * *

So my typing got kinda lazy torwards the end, but I didn't remember that bit very well. Yeah, this is a dream I had.

Hetalia = not mine.


End file.
